Medieval Universes Timeline
The Timeline for this wiki contains all dates for the foundings of kingdoms, the starting dates of wars, the ending dates of wars, and other things. Feel free to add dates. The current year is 4003. Timeline 0000---Mythos is formed 0005---Orcs evolve. 0007---The first humans are produced, seemingly from smaller mammals 0009---Mortis is banished to his own realm by Neannu 0011---Exor is born 0013---Exor is sealed away in the Apocalyptic Spell by Neannu 0040---Magic is discovered 0102---Arkatekkon is banished to limbo by Neannu and Balthos 0112---The first Chimaera is sighted. 0116---Ironhall is founded by Olaf Stoneblade 0119---Ironhall faces its first attackers, a band of goblins 0460---Emiria is founded 0462---Emirion is founded by a tribe of men now known as House König 1020---A certain event causes the Titan Dragon population to drop 99% percent, leaving only about 1% left 1253---House Wintrey is nothing more than a tribe of men 1467---Steffon Malyion crowns himself "King of Mythos" and starts expanding his empire. The Sky Fort is built 2035---First recorded attack by Deathbringer on House Styrke 2035---While Deathbringer attacks House Styrke, a group of men fleeing from the attack discover the island of Emirion and its inhabiters, House König. Oddly, this discovery goes unmentioned 2052---House Styrke's first encounter with a Rage Dragon 2153---Wendel Malyion surrenders to the United Emiria Alliance and claims the title King of the West 2457---Alxed Voose was born 2489---Alxed Voose dies in an Order of Neannu asylum 2690---Lichdom, Necromancy, other such magic becomes popular in Emiria 2695---Lichdom, Necromancy, the Summoning of Demons, and other such magic is banned from Emiria 2945---The construction of the Zeotriegn Kingdom begins, ordered by King Alfred Enorax Zeotriegn the first 3006---Winter's Guard is built and House Wintrey becomes a royal family 3045---The construction of the Kingdom of Zeotreign is completed 3046---Lichdom, Necromancy, and other such magic becomes popular in Zeotriegn 3048---Lichdom, Necromancy, and other such magic is banned from Zeotriegn 3049--In protest to the ban of dark magic, The Dark Lords are formed 3050---The last known Chimaera is killed 3050---The Dark Lords are banished to the Taboo 3456---Bjorn Hammerfist is born 3465---Beginnings of major exploration by men of Emiria 3470---The fortresses of Karadra are built 3520---The fortresses of Karadra are emptied, and taken over by the desert people 3663---Sven Hammerfist is born 3909---King Alfred Enorax Zeotriegn the Twelfth is born 3945---King Alfred Enorax Zeotriegn the Eleventh dies at the age of 67 from an uknown reason. His son, King Alfred Enorax Zeotriegn the Twelfth is crowned king at age 36 3953---The Night arrives at Draka and gains control of the land 3958---Astrid Hammerfist is born 3964---Nova König is born 3963---Katrina König is born in Zeotriegn 3975---Katrina König escapes from Zeotriegn to Emiria 3977---Katrina König finds Emirion 3980---Titanus, one of the last Titan Dragons, was last seen by The Neck in Emiria 3986---Trey Exanus is born from unknown parents 3986---Eros König IIV is born 8987---Camryn König is born 3987---Wirolyn is born 3988---Hasina Styrke is born 4002---Story: The Summoning takes place 4003---Present day Category:Content